Tetral Temple
Category: Nymean Ascendancy Category: Places The Tetral Temple is located on the planet Taiphath just outside the capital city of Taiphath City in the Nymean Ascendancy. It was founded by Jorelas in early 48 ABY on Sterex as a place to train Force users and later as a home for himself and Eliana with her family. Later that year, it was moved to its permanent location on Taiphath. The Temple is a recognized Jedi enclave that is part of the Jedi Order. It trains only the Jedi path, but some Grey are welcomed to learn here. Customs It is a peaceful place, where the Nymean military is not allowed to tread without direct permission. When stepping onto Temple grounds, you are no longer bound by the laws of any except those of Eliana, the Head Teacher. There are soldiers protecting it, but they are not allowed on Temple grounds unless summoned by a Teacher. Entry into the Temple is by permission only, random guests are stopped by the guards on the edges. Friends are often welcomed if the Teachers are in, though only with a pass can they enter freely. These passes are offered by Eliana or Jorelas and are active until they cancel it. The guards are required to keep up to date on all who are allowed free access and do not stop those who do. All students keep a strict schedule and are taught discipline. There are several normal courses offered here that help the students learn normal academic material while learning about the Force. A special emphasis is placed on nationalism and duty to protect the Ascendancy. Physical fitness is also stressed and students spend plenty of time in the gym and field training grounds. Students are taught how to use traditional weapons as well as lightsabers, so they will be able to function even if they lose their primary weapon or need to strike from afar. Inhabitants Eliana and her family live here full time, though Jorelas merely has an apartment of his own. Jorelas is often busy or staying in the capital city nearby, so he does not always stay on the Temple grounds. There are roughly two dozen students in the Temple, mostly young Adepts and Padawan level trainees. While part of the Jedi Order, the Tetral branch does not operate by normal Master/Padawan ways, but is more of a generalized temple as the Praxeum of Yavin IV was. Eliana serves as the Head Teacher of the Temple, but there are two other Teachers who have reached Knighthood. Since none have reached true Jedi Masterhood, they do not refer to themselves as masters out of wish to be respectful to the title. Due to the Horothrium War, duty calls these teachers to the field, but they always endeavor to keep at least one Teacher at the Temple. Layout The Tetral Temple is built around a central temple that houses a central hall two classrooms, and several meditation chambers. Around the temple is a dormitory that can house fifty students and a dining hall large enough to feed them. All cooking is done by students, no chefs are hired. In keeping with the desire for all students to be physically fit, Jorelas had a gym, training fields, sports fields, various obstacle courses, and an expansive, deep pool. On the other side of the main temple are two different styles of gardens, and a separate home for Eliana and her family. A private landing pad can fit five shuttles or around ten fighters. Usually, only around half the area is filled so there is room for guests. Outside the temple grounds are woodlands and three kilometers to the west is the outer reaches of the capital city from where most of the supplies come and the guards live. The other three directions have no settlements for dozens of kilometers and provide excellent opportunities for camping expeditions and training missions. Sometimes, the shuttles are used to transport students to different terrains on the planet so students can learn to adapt to each.